


Castiel and the Huntsman

by BadassXxHoplessRomantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Minor Character Death, based heavily on 'Snow White and the Huntsman', don't be scared it's not bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassXxHoplessRomantic/pseuds/BadassXxHoplessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time, Queen Anna and King Michael gave birth to their son Castiel. He was believed to be a creation straight from nature; that would decide the fate of the world if he should live or die. When he was of ten years old, his mother died and his father gone to battle, only to arrive back with no grief and a promise of a new wife. Lilith killed the king and imprisoned young Castiel for nearly eight years after she took control of the kingdom. One fateful day, Castiel escaped the castle and finds himself in the Black Forest. Having no one brave enough to enter the Forest, Lilith sent her sister, Ruby, to find someone who was willing. And that is how Dean Winchester comes into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and the Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This story was based heavily on the movie which I have stated multiple times in my tags. I will keep the story line on that of the movie, but I will add in my own things. I appreciate anyone who reads this. I will give warning if anything happens so... kudos, comment, you know the drill!!!

Once upon a time there was a queen in a far and beautiful land. But the queen was in distress. Every child she had had died and she had began losing hope. It was in the dead of winter when the queen took a walk in her dead gardens. The black vines on the side of the castle were brittle and the weeds that sprouted out quickly died from the cold. The queen walked in the direction of the blackened rose bush that she had planted so long ago, and found the most beautiful rose bloomed on the bushes skeleton. Entranced by the beauty and fact that something so precious had grown in the harshest conditions made the queen reach up to retrieve the flower. Pulling back her hand sharply as she watched the blood from her finger rise from the skin and fall; she had pricked her finger on a thorn. The queen watched as the red droplets fell to the grown and against the glossy, smooth, white snow and marveled at the way the red and white mixed together. And right after the drops hit the ground the queen looked up to find a raven flying away. Then and there the queen wished with all she had to give birth to a child with lips as red as her blood, with skin as pale and perfect as the snow, and hair as dark as a ravens wings. Six months later, the premature birth of her son took place in the late spring, and the royals found that the queens wish had been granted. Even though the young prince Castiel was just a child, they knew on the eve of his eighteenth name day he would turn into the finest creation of nature.

As Castiel grew he made a friend of the kings closest friend and mightiest knight's son Balthazar. Both kids were very close and while Castiel seemed delicate and porcelain, Balthazar looked rough and strong. The two would often go back to their respected places with bruises on their skin and twigs in their hair. And even though most thought Castiel to be fragile, he was actually a very swift and lethal fighter. While others had height and weight, Castiel covered that loss with his lean and speedy body. One night ten years after Castiel's birth the queen fell ill and died four days later. Struck with grief, the King grew closer to his son but was soon drafted to battle.

During battle, the enemy warriors broke like black glass against their blades. There was a caravan that the Kings first knight opened. He called the king over and they discovered a woman. The king quickly fell entranced by her beauty and lost his grief for his recent wife. The woman was named Lilith. Lilith was kind and beautiful and everyone loved her, everyone but Castiel. His blood ran cold when he was around and he stiffened like a frightened animal whenever she touched him. One month later the king married Lilith.

That night Castiel was awaken in a sweat and went to seek the comfort of his father. Upon arriving in his chambers Castiel found that Lilith had a knife to his father's throat. Her smile was sickening as she purred muffled words in his father's ear. The kings eyes grew wide.

"Please, take my kingdom and take my crown, even my life! But please, spare my son. The rumors are just that." The king begged. Lilith pursed her lips.

"Very well Michael, I will spare your boy, but keep in mind that you are damning his life worse than you would if he died." Lilith growled and raised the knife. Castiel burst through the door shouting right as she cut his father's neck. Lilith turned and smiled like a snake.

"Come here Angel." she said and reached out to grab him. Castiel bolted out of the room and went down the hall.

"Guards!" He heard Lilith yell. "Get him!" Castiel could hear the metal footfalls of the guards chasing after him. Racing out into the courtyard he stopped. Warriors in black armour and giant steeds pillaged through the place. Men were fighting and women and children ran screaming. Castiel was snapped back when he heard his name being called.

"Castiel! Castiel!" It was Balthazar. Castiel spotted Balthazar on the back of his fathers horse frantically searching for his friend.

"Balthazar! Over here!" Castiel called over the noise. Fortunately he heard and pointed to Castiel so his father could get to him. Unfortunately the guards spotted him as well. Castiel began running towards them, but then the gates started to close. He knew that Balthazar's father would try to save himself and his son. He made way for the closing gates.

"Run! Come on you blithering idiot run!" Balthazar kept yelling. Castiel put on a burst of speed but tripped before he was able to get through.

"No! Castiel!" Balthazar reached through the holes in the gate and grabbed his hand. Tears were running down both of their faces as a guard grabbed Castiel around his waist and lifted him up.

"I'm sorry my prince." Balthazar's father said and dragged his fighting son away.

"I promise that I will come back for you!" Balthazar called but Castiel didn't listen. He was fighting off the urge to weep.

He was taken to the dungeons and thrown in the cell. Lilith came when the cell door closed.

"Nice try Angel. But by dawn my people will have believed that you are dead." Despite the situation Castiel sneered viciously at Lilith.

“You may have taken the kingdom by force but it will always belong to me. It will always be my rightful throne and my rightful crown.” he said darkly, yet the spawn from hell just laughed and grabbed him by through the bars of the cell door.

“I will break you. I will break you so bad you won’t even remember you had a kingdom in the first place. The throne is _mine_ now, you little brat. By the time I’m done with you will only be the lifeless shell of the prince everyone once knew.”

 And with that, Lilith released his shirt from her grasp and left the dungeon. Now alone, Castiel curled up next to the measly fire. He let his tears fall freely from his eyes and sobbed brokenly in what could have been minutes or hours. Now he was truly alone in his life. Reduced to sleep on hay and forever covered with soot and dirt. How he wished his father's dying wish was for him to live.


End file.
